


【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》25-28

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪半架空】《水下三十米》25-28

Section 25

「肩膀還好嗎？」  
「不礙事了，我運氣不錯，沒給海猴子咬到骨頭，又有你的『寶血』當外掛……」  
火焰搖曳，明與暗相混，光線恰是最曖昧的暈黃。靜謐的空間裡既飄繞有暗香，也嗅得出男人體液特有的那股淡腥。兩具一絲不掛的軀體親暱地摟抱依偎在一塊兒──不得不說，這真是再標準再典型不過的一幅「事後」即景。然而仔細再觀，處處皆不對：第一，主角們身下墊著的不是King Size的席夢思，是一口鋪滿了古董級死人衣服的大棺材。第二，五官俊挺蓄一頭長髮後背與左臂倚著棺壁神情頗顯饜足的那位，並未在他修長而骨節分明的食指和中指間夾以一根菸。第三，靠在他胸前的另一位，儘管面貌清秀討喜，卻是萬難與嬌滴滴的美姑娘產生絲毫混淆，不看兩腿中間有是沒有那一塊能屈能伸的肉，光瞧一馬平川的胸部和下巴一片淡青色的鬍渣就夠了。  
聽！他們的對話也非色彩濃厚的調笑，或者軟綿綿的情話。  
「那些海猴子，我不是第一次碰到。以前也有過，跟……」言及此，低沉富磁性的聲音停滯片刻，鬼船的混血「禁公」老大頓了頓，安撫般摸懷中人頭髮的動作也暫時卡殼，「跟我……我爸爸。」  
緩緩吐出久已未用的稱謂，難掩生硬彆扭。  
「哦？」拿精實的胸膛當枕頭，大把大把的柔亮黑髮當作了蔽體禦寒的被子，初次下海就失風帶失身的菜鳥探寶員半躺在他懷裡，看著乖順慵懶猶如一隻性格溫厚的大型犬，深褐色眼珠卻倏地閃過一道光，「那個時候……你多大？」  
本來要問你幾歲，考慮到這只悶油瓶子長年住在水下古墓裡，對於年月尚且不知，肯定沒有歲數的概念，於是換過問法。  
張起靈微微偏頭，思索幾秒，略顯遲疑地拿左手比了一個高度，約莫三歲幼童的身高。  
才這麼小？吳邪不由咋舌，兩三歲的孩子跟一個飽受身心摧殘的男人對上一群海猴子，勝算估計不大於零，不想被咬也難。  
唉呀！莫非正是意外遭遇海猴子，導致了張老爹的「不在」？那也太他娘悲摧了吧！  
「然後呢？」  
隱藏話音裡過濃的探究意味不難，難的是控制心跳節奏。  
從「妖怪公共澡堂」返回後，吳邪一面休息養傷兼之參加他的鬼船地陪規劃的一些「一日遊」行程，一面琢磨著探問與當年那張姓盜墓賊相關的大事小情。未料還沒琢磨出比較不著痕跡的打探方法，先聽對方自發地道了出來。  
「然後……」不動的掌依舊不動，黑髮後的黑眼睛稍稍瞇起，努力搜索翻找塵封多年的舊時記憶，「他就變了，變得很不高興，不笑，不講話。」又或是從自身能掌握的為數不多的語彙裡，謹慎挑選最合適的形容，「他……他害怕。」  
吳邪先有些戚然，「很難打過牠們，受了傷，對吧？」接著陡然一凜，從簡略的描述中抓到一絲違和，禁不住半撐起身，「他難道不是一直很害怕？」  
姿勢一改，身上披蓋的大片黑髮便簌簌滑開。肩頸、後背多的是顯眼的吻痕和牙印，紅紅紫紫，星星點點。  
「不，不是。」平素幽深靜定的眸子添上幾許罕有的迷濛，無意識地掃向漢白玉磚砌成的墓室一角，「本來不會的，他變得很怕……」  
陳述再次陷入停頓。怕什麼？如此幾秒，張起靈愣是沒把下文也吐出來，拉回視線，輕輕搖頭。  
吳邪用力吞下一口仍帶鹹腥味的唾沫，強迫自己忽略從直射過來的目光中讀出的淡淡情緒，「那再下來呢？後來他有好一點不？」毫無疑義，那是悲傷。  
有力的掌再度撫摸起他的短髮。同樣的舉動，感覺卻不再同於適才的安撫，而似要藉由觸碰尋找什麼、確認什麼。  
「後來，他一直在船裡到處走，還有蹲在那個房間刻字，不肯停下來休息。有的時候，我會聽到他說一句話……」張起靈的語速更緩慢了，近乎一字一頓，「『沒有時間了』。」  
裸露於微涼空氣裡的身軀不期然地打了個顫。  
沒有時間了……  
「最後一次，我睡醒，看到他走出去……」  
「走了？」吳邪雙目圓瞪，驚呼幾乎是無法遏止地脫口而出，隨後才想到自己表現得過於激動了，趕緊按捺下來，讓音量和語調恢復正常，「原來如此，所以你跟我說，他不在了。」一邊說，一邊慶幸剛剛撐起了上半身，沒再躺在對方懷中。心跳得太猛了，「你當時有跟上去嗎？他走去了哪裡？」  
右手的動作突然又一僵，「沒有。」張起靈別開臉，眼神有點不自在，「我不知道。」  
吳邪定定地望著面前慘白卻好看的側臉輪廓，心裡曉得，這是假話。  
彷彿有一杯冷水沿著喉嚨進入體內，再循著血管流遍全身，一度激動的心搏慢慢地冷靜下來。抿了抿唇，什麼都想問，什麼都沒再問。因為他也曉得，既然這只悶瓶子刻意要說假話，不留餘地的拆穿與追問必然收不到作用──至少不會是他期望的作用。  
不自然的沉默中，石室內的氣氛一下子變得怪異。香味、腥氣，此時都散得一乾二淨。火光稍有減弱。其實也不奇怪，真正能夠於此長久留存的，本來就只會是水下古墓當有的死寂黑暗、沉鬱濕涼。  
撇撇嘴角，吳邪也挪開了視焦，移向躺在牆角的防水腰包。內心一股不知是疼是酸的感受被理智打壓到了深處，不予理會。一時難以排解的失望則化作包圍周身的距離感，宛如一層厚厚的透明隔膜，把映入視野的一切都隔了開來。  
一切，所以有了最親密肉體接觸的對象也包括在內。哪怕僅約十分鐘前，自己才跪在對方身前，深深地含著他勃發的性器，一滴不漏地吞下了他的精液。  
更該說，這層隔膜從不曾消失，厚或薄的差別而以。  
沒有時間了。  
心緒紛亂，剛才是頭上隱隱見著了天光的興奮，現在是一腳踩空摔進了土坑底的失落。收回視線，考慮要主動講點啥來調節氣氛，換個主題來延續彼此的對話，往合乎期望的方向引導，又覺得好像說啥都不大對。先算了吧！再找機會就是。自我安慰一句，決定若無其事地往旁邊挪個位置，反正棺材裡頭還有空間。不想甫一挪動，便被停在頭頂的手掌一個發力按回原位，登時又躺在了肉枕頭上。另一隻手臂跟著放下來，不客氣地打橫擱在他的腰上。不至於壓得人難受，可也別想輕易掙開。  
抬臉，除開緞子似的黑髮，僅能瞄見線條分明的下頷和鼻樑。  
吳邪極緩極緩地吁出一口無聲的氣，成分有點複雜，不確定其中究竟是何種情緒佔多，「我這一身應該不輕吧？」  
「你很暖。」  
笑了一下，低下頭，吳邪大大方方地側了側肩膀，挪動屁股和腿，調整好能讓自個兒躺得更舒服的姿勢。拋開失落，迅速鼓起又一個希望。為什麼不呢？可別錯過時機，有句準備好的台詞該出場了。  
再發話時，調子輕鬆得甚且帶了點玩笑的味道，「對了，小哥，我已經把壓縮餅乾全啃光了。你說過負責養我的，不能讓我斷糧啊！」  
然而，眼裡沒有笑意，一點也沒有。

南中國海海底礁盤中藏著一座超巨型沉船墓。不管海面上日出日落，天晴天雨，水面以下，長夜無盡。  
超巨型沉船墓內部有一間漢白玉磚砌出的方形墓室。現如今，室內光影聲息幾已完全沉寂，連門邊兩口青花瓷缸裡的火焰都不願晃動了，只懶懶地趴在黃澄澄的膏油表面。  
唯一的一丁點微小動靜，是兩道綿長平穩的吐息。  
壁畫般固著於牆面的人影忽然動起來。  
當張起靈自放空狀態回歸，枕在胸前的傢伙已經睡熟了。耷拉的眼皮覆住一對清澈見底的眼眸，瀏海與睫毛的陰影將臉龐遮蓋大半。  
小心翼翼地托起對方軟綿綿的身子，他往旁邊側了側，抽出手腳，然後溫柔地將人平放於層層疊疊的各色綢緞衣衫上──為了把硬梆梆的棺材板鋪墊得舒服柔軟些，早先可是掏空了一整個大衣箱。  
縱身躍出棺材，腳掌觸地，輕巧得儼然不具重量的影子，絲毫聲息也無。長髮若一面張開的黑色披風，眼神銳利如即將展開狩獵的猛獸。  
回轉身，他先拉過幾件輕薄卻保暖的錦衣，蓋著吳邪的胸腹、雙腿，把頭部之下、腳踝以上的每一吋肌膚都嚴密地遮住。繼而拾起地上的潛水刀，連著刀鞘用布條綁在了大腿外側。又想了想，似是有所顧慮，不大放心，抽出刀子，劃開左掌心，手探入棺內，輕輕一握吳邪藏在錦緞下的腕子，印上一道鮮紅血痕。  
很快完成一連串「行前準備」，他跨開腿，眨眼便沒入門外的黑暗。  
棺材裡，吳邪靜靜地睜開了眼睛。

 

Section 26

浮現於絕對黑暗中的光，便如滴落白紙的墨點一樣突兀。  
更加怪異的是，它並非一團似朝陽消融堅冰一般漸漸浸透過來的紅色火光。不但蒼白刺目，並且緊密聚攏如銳利刀刃，出現的第一時間就能俐落割裂闇黑織就的厚厚帷幕。  
毫無疑問，這是一束由「現代科技」製造的光。  
被攪擾的幽暗中，身披古人衣衫的吳邪正謹慎地向前移動，無奈明亮清澈的眼睛並不具備多麼優越的夜視能力，只得讓手電筒射出的光束負責開路。一步，一步，再一步。  
吱呀、吱呀、吱呀……隨著引人牙酸的異響告一段落，略顯顫抖的腳板終於離開半懸空的老舊木懸梯，登上堅實穩固的樓板。  
白光迅速晃動，左右掃射起來，石牆、墓道、樑柱、燈渠、陳年塵埃與陰影，並無他物。「呼！」憋在喉頭的那口氣總算輕輕地喘出。拿手一抹額頭，滿滿一把的白毛汗。  
抬腿跨步，腳掌卻於離地幾釐米處生生懸停。小心翼翼地側耳聽了聽，確定除了自個兒的呼吸便沒有其他聲音，這才輕輕把腳踩實。  
面前的甬道佈置不顯出奇，舉架僅兩米多高，卻長得照不見盡頭，行走其中，眼望彷彿為無盡黑暗吞噬的光柱，哪怕周圍無有異狀，仍難免心裡發怵。不敢多看多想，雙眼轉而觀望身側，心中默默計算步數：五百、五百零一、五百零二……  
腳步忽然頓住。  
右手邊有一條岔道。轉過身，手電筒光筆直地投進去，一座漢白玉石門立即映現在光圈中。  
太好了！找到地方了！  
「咕嘰！」  
不懷好意的女人輕笑、自甬道頂部垂落的大把潮濕黑長髮，不確定何者更先被接收被感知。能夠確定的是，下一秒，興奮慘遭撲滅，第五百零三步宣告夭折，膽大心細勇敢鎮定的超水平演出一瞬破功。  
「哇啊！」  
驚呼爆出的同時，心臟好似要跟著炸開，渾身一抖，手電筒險些脫手。噌噌噌後退三步，後腦勺撞上的不是石牆，是一團冰涼濕黏柔軟的物事。  
那是……  
「呀啊啊！」  
再一聲驚叫，吳邪如針扎般竄往另一方向。衝至墓道石牆邊，匆匆轉身，後背緊貼牆面，急忙舉高了光束去照。果不其然，前方甬道兩側的天花板分別倒吊下來一個皮膚白得近乎透明、身子光裸的長髮女人。狀甚黏膩的髮絲之上，兩張媲美腐屍且眼眶裡只有黑眼仁的猙獰臉孔一齊對他微笑。  
「嘶──」  
淒厲的倒抽氣音迴響於寂靜的空間，光聽聲音中的驚恐，不難判斷發聲者接下來只能有兩種反應，一是拔腿逃命，二是直接暈倒。不想這一聲之後，他反倒像是定下了心來，居然稍稍抬起空著的右手，捏起拳頭，咬緊牙關，擺出一副要拚命的姿態。  
或許是害怕到了極限，索性破罐子破摔，沒了許多顧忌。  
幽深陰森的墓道岔口，一個人、兩隻禁婆，分據了三個點，動也不動地相互對峙。  
素來活動力旺盛的心緒難得地沉寂，這時什麼想法對策都沒有，吳邪只是狠狠地瞪著她們，全身肌肉繃得死緊死緊。就等著誰先按捺不住，打破局面，採取下一步行動。  
沙沙沙……  
僵持片刻，忽聽爬行聲入耳，拉緊到頂點的神經被觸動，整個人霎時暴起，就要揮拳。  
「咦？」  
卻是怪異，攀附於頭頂上的兩隻禁婆並非朝他逼近，而是後退。引人發毛的詭異笑容被滿臉的怨毒不甘所取代，就好像眼前明明擺著一盤令人垂涎三尺的美食，卻受到某種無形的力量威懾，不敢下手。  
短短二三秒工夫，兩抹恐怖鬼影已然離開光照範圍，窸窸窣窣地退回了甬道深處，僅留下兩道濡濕的爬行軌跡。  
糟！難道我背後又有了東西？  
吳邪想起先前的經歷，心下一凜，趕緊回頭並做防禦狀。然而來路之漆黑，猶勝陰雨夜裡的海面。  
怪了！既然沒別的威脅，她們為何退走？  
不解地扭回臉來，驀地又想及一事，目光掃向舉在胸前的右手。邊緣綴有刺繡花紋的長長衣袖滑落下半截，腕骨上的一圈血痕清晰鮮豔。  
怦咚！怦咚！危機解除，心跳恢復了平靜。可不知為何，它的每一下搏動都震得心口隱隱發酸。  
怔忪地佇立原地，身體不動，眼皮不眨。如此好幾秒過去，吳邪重重放下手，甩甩頭，深吸一口氣，大步走入岔道。待再次佇足，人已站定在了石門口。光束朝內打，照出一間方正空闊的墓室，當中擱有八只青花雲龍大瓷缸，牆壁上密密麻麻地刻滿了「花紋」。  
又一次用以壓抑情緒的深呼吸，然後呢？以最快速度衝進去開始讀那字字皆血淚的「失風盜墓賊之性奴筆記」？不中，大大的不中。望一眼滿是刻紋的石牆，他的下一個動作是旋身，回返。  
奢求畢其功於一役太不現實，既然確定了記憶裡的路線無誤，這一趟的目的便已達到，謹慎為上，先回去吧。反正往後那悶油瓶三不五時就得離船去海邊的村子偷食物，作為他的「包養」對象，自己只要沉得住氣，還有，吃得狠點，不愁再找不著能利用的空檔。

走完又一輪的五百步，穿過兩層樓板，拐過四個彎。當濛濛的橙紅色火光跳入眼簾，吳邪必須承認，這個剎那，心中升起一種極其微妙的安全感──不該這麼定義的，可在有驚無險隻身歸來的此時，對於一塊無其他駭人鬼怪可入侵的領域，委實想不出更合適的形容。  
邁入石室，兩盞長明燈懶洋洋地放著光，揭了蓋的大棺材裡頭擱著滿滿當當的衣料，某個角落躺著一只防水腰包，一切都跟離開前沒有分別。此地真正的主人尚未歸來。  
來到角落邊，想要彎腰放下裝備，而後躺回棺材裡裝睡。不料膝蓋一軟，登時軟軟地坐倒在地，一時竟然起不來了。一趟探路所消耗的心神，看來是超過了行前的預期。  
低頭，視線自然落在掌中的手電筒上。早在掉隊後誤入的暗箭甬道中就失落的配備，是掏衣箱鋪棺材板時拜託張起靈繞路去拾回來的，理由很簡單：自己太怕黑了，不捨得丟掉任何一樣能放光的東西。想當然爾，這都好幾天過去了，電池的電力早耗得是一乾二淨，所以拿到它以後，特意還向唯一觀眾「表演」了一下它的不管用和自己的失望，隨即往牆角隨意一扔，不再理會。表象之下的的「隱藏設定」於是真得到了隱藏：防水腰包的夾層內擱的有一樣小玩意兒，叫作備用電池。  
截至目前為止，事態大抵都依著計劃的方向行進，成功概率儘管渺茫，卻非全無希望。不能否認，對此吳邪有些得意，這感覺卻不比心頭又漫溢開來的酸疼更真實明晰。  
視焦緩移，籠住繞過右腕的紅色血線。  
張起靈，你現在肯定很信任我，相信我已經接受了，或說是放棄了抵抗命運的安排，會乖乖地一輩子待在這座船墓裡，待在你身邊。即便偶爾仍有逃走的心思，也不可能付諸行動。因為怕黑如我，既無同伴，也無工具武器，又親身體會了船墓內部的各種凶險，根本不具備冒險逃跑的膽量和能耐。你顧慮的是船裡的其他妖怪水鬼，不是我本身。  
不能說你是錯的，可你確實錯了。我……  
「不睡了？」低沉話音突然於身後響起。  
匡！手電筒敲上地磚。「沒……」吳邪悚然一驚，趕忙將它連著腰包往牆根一推，站起身，旋動腳跟，「做了個夢，醒來就睡不著了。想說你一定是幫我找食物去了，乾脆等你回來。」  
面前人影毫髮無損，潛水刀綁在腿側，從頭到腳都濕漉漉地往下滴著水。一手拎著一個大塑料袋，定然是從小漁村裡不知哪戶人家摸來的。  
「怎麼樣？還順利嗎？有沒有被人發現，還是碰到什麼麻煩？」連珠砲式的詢問，因著心虛，也是真的擔心。  
略一搖頭算作回答，張起靈走近幾步，微微傾身，也把袋子放入角落。再一抬臉，過於深邃的眼眸立即抓住了他的，手撫向臉頰。  
闔上眼簾，吳邪聽見心裡一聲沉沉的嘆息。可以藉此閃避對方的眼神，卻不能欺騙自己說，彼此肌膚相觸的瞬間，充斥體內的暖流與所謂的安全感無涉。剛才一路積累的驚嚇後怕，至此真真正正地消弭平息。  
所以……  
心念翻湧，只曉得微涼的唇落在了自己的唇間，沒能發現循著臉側滑至後腦勺的掌稍僵了僵。  
對不起，張起靈，我必須騙你，必須找路逃出去，越快越好。  
沒有時間了。

 

Section 27

「唔……」低聲呻吟著在棺材裡的衣服堆中醒轉，感受著後穴的微痛和兩腿的幾絲虛軟，吳邪先有兩秒左右的恍惚，而待腦子裡的線路恢復正常運作，禁不住有點無奈和好笑。操！才從棺材板上爬起來去外頭兜了一圈，回來立馬又滾到了棺材板上去……真要一直待在這地方不跑，恐怕我的下場不是憋屈死或者讓禁婆嚇死，是他娘的縱慾過度，精盡人亡！  
翻了個身，摸摸旁邊，觸到一片意料之中的冰涼滑順，卻非緊緻結實的肌膚或細柔的髮，是一件絕對可列入文物級別的陪葬綢衣。眨眨眼，撐起上半身，進入視界的方形石室門邊擺著兩盞長明燈，橙色火光暈染過嚴絲合縫的石磚牆。地面的水痕乾了大半，斜對著門的角落裡扔著一只癟癟的腰包和一只脹鼓鼓的大塑料袋。  
再無其他。  
很顯然，畫面裡少了點什麼。相當重要的什麼。  
緩慢地跨出棺材，動作間牽動股間那個稍顯熱辣辣的敏感部位，他不由擰起眉頭，短促地吸了幾口氣。緊隨其後，一股循著大腿根流下的液體讓臉頰泛起不自然的潮紅，心下罵罵咧咧：媽勒個逼的！這挨千刀的悶油瓶子也太變態了，什麼妖怪體力嘛！出一趟海就跟出門散步似的，居然還能把老子折過來又扭過去，玩得比前幾次都要狠！去他大爺的，外掛多腰力好Size大就了不起是吧……  
長長一串保證不重複的粗口兼埋怨爆完，差不多也把兩條腿給擦拭乾淨了。隨手拾起一件衣服穿上，再度環顧靜謐的空間，目中的不滿為疑惑取代。  
那傢伙呢？跑哪裡去了？  
來到繪有暗紅血線的門柱邊，探頭往外張望。黑暗就如一塊厚厚的布幕，立即披頭蓋臉地蒙過來，沉重，純粹。陰涼潮氣森森，刮過臉頰，鑽入鼻腔。未聞飄忽難辨的細碎動靜，不見蟄伏或流竄的影子。  
縮回腦袋，脖子也下意識地縮了縮。  
透過這段時間近乎分秒不離的超密切相處，吳邪已經基本摸清楚了混血「禁公」張起靈的脾性：不講多餘的話，不做多餘的事，發狠時可以掀翻整座墓，秒殺一大票的妖魔鬼怪，平時卻更像一隻處在冬眠期的寒帶動物，一旦坐下了抑或睡著了，N久都不挪窩。以這樣比較靠譜的性格，斷無可能把「包養對象」扔了自個兒逛大街去──別說他老兄仍有大把大把的過剩精力需要發洩，想嚇死爹啊！要說是海猴子什麼的無聲無息地發動偷襲把他給綁了去替兄弟們報仇，可信度又低到了拿顯微鏡都沒法瞧見。如此推想，此時他老兄忽然鬧起失蹤，估計只一種可能性：他從村子裡偷了不止一袋的食物，第一趟只帶了部分下來，畢竟拎著大包小包不容易通過礁盤中的空穴。其他食物暫時藏於某個隱密處，現在又折回去取了。  
推論浮出的同一秒，吳邪的腦海閃過一道白光。頭立馬一轉，瞬間變得有些銳利的視線掃向擱有防水腰包的牆角。  
去？不去？  
也差不多在兩個選項浮出的同一秒，微有浮動的心緒為他做出了選擇。  
其實根本不用選擇。若張起靈真帶回大量的食物飲水，恐怕他將再難於短時間內找到落單獨處的機會。更何況退一步想，這一趟摸出去被撞見被發現也不要緊，說自己放不下心，出來找人，不就得了？  
抓起手電筒，打亮。他深深地吸入一口長氣，瞥一眼右腕口未擦去的血痕，躡手躡腳地鑽出石門，深入暗黑甬道。

一回生，二回熟，還真別說，即便在水下古墓裡，此話也算適用。  
穿行於迷宮般交錯的長廊之間，硬著頭皮攀上粗麻繩捆搭的半懸空木梯。有個聲音告訴自己動作最好快些，更快一點，千萬別浪費了機會。偏又有另一個聲音要自己把步速放得慢一點，留意一下週遭，別太衝動，謹慎為上。兩股力量拔起了河，索性一起壓下去，啥也不想，只極力地收束心神，無視全身根根站起的寒毛，注視手電筒光圈照出的路。  
吳邪並未注意到，巨大的鬼船是反常的沉靜。  
不錯，對於一艘本質為墳墓的沉船，安靜並不稀奇，難道要讓「住民」們有空沒事都來開Party？可將這時的靜較諸往昔，確實有一些微妙的不同──並非本就無聲，或者動靜太過微細，而似有某種力量突兀且強硬地收去了遏止了一切聲息，連隱匿的窺伺都不允許。一絲具重量的威壓隱隱於靜謐中流佈，猶若暴風雨來臨前的沉默蓄勢。  
覺出異狀時，他已站在岔道裡的漢白玉石門前。表情微見錯愕和猶豫，連著邁了五百多步的腳生生頓住，前腿尚未踩實。  
門後的漆黑空間裡，一種凜冽彷彿冰錐的陌生氣息正緩緩地往外流溢。  
殺氣？敵意？妖氣？形容不出那是什麼，只覺得貌似面對著一座冰窖，寒氣觸及的每一吋皮膚都有若針扎，十二分的難受。雞皮疙瘩大片大片地竄出頭來，頭皮與後脖子陣陣發緊，膝蓋和手臂輕微顫抖。而這些生理反應，無不在對他傳達同一個訊息：別進去！  
這……好像確實怪怪的，感覺很不好……要不，先退回去再說？心底，剛才出現過的聲音弱弱地提議。  
舉高手電筒，很快地繞著空寂的石室掃過兩圈，見無異狀，心中冒出又一個想法。  
不行！吳邪，你這就是心理作用罷了，標準的自個兒嚇自個兒。況且過了這村就沒這店了，萬萬不能打退堂鼓！難道你就不想家裡人，不想你那些朋友，不想躺在沙灘上曬太陽看美妞兒，真要趴在沉船棺材裡過一輩子？  
不是如何選擇，是別無選擇。  
吳邪拉緊了鬆鬆地披在身上的衣服，走進石門，越過石室中央的四盞長明燈，並忍住撿起打火石將它們點燃的渴望，逕直步向印象中刻字開始的那處角落。面對著牆，轉了轉手電筒頭，集中度高的光束擴散為面積較大的白色光圈，打上牆面。  
正如上一回所見，所有深刻清晰的「花紋」全都是他能夠輕易辨認的中國字，是以鑿子之類的工具一點一點鑿刻出來的。講述著一個發生在二十多年之前，已知了開頭而不知結局的故事。  
撲通！撲通！撲通……心臟狂跳起來，換了好幾口冷氣才稍加安撫。體內來回高速奔流的血液驅散了寒意，儘管針刺般的不自在感非但揮之不去，甚且更沉更重。  
輕拍臉頰兩巴掌，強迫思緒鎮定且集中，就只放在眼前的刻字上。時間不夠，不容許細讀。當前最需要知道的應該是靠後面的內容。字句是由上至下、由右往左排，近似古籍的寫法，換句話說，要想直接揭底，得往左走。而石室四面牆都是滿的，這麼繞下來，結尾肯定刻在右手邊那面牆上。  
腳跟一轉，吳邪匆匆幾大步衝到右手邊的石牆前方。手電筒光剛對著牆面右側掃了掃，整個人突然一怔，旋即如泥雕木塑僵直。震愕霎時掩蓋了眼底的期待，褐色瞳孔放大，緊緊鎖著上頭刻著的一段話。  
竟然是這樣！  
二十年前張氏父子倆和海猴子們的初次交手，原來發生了與前些日子那一回類似的狀況。因此事後，那姓張的盜墓賊性格丕變，再也待不下去，並且心生畏懼。也所以，悶油瓶不願意把話說全……  
骨肉相連的血脈，支撐著自己在惡劣環境裡堅持苟活好幾年的唯一希望，本想找機會將來一併帶出去的孩子，在一剎那間，變作了比修羅夜叉更凶暴殘酷的嗜血怪物。  
那姓張的盜墓賊，深深地害怕起了他的親生兒子！  
驚愕中，面前卻如走馬燈一般閃過一些零碎片段，情境皆相異，主角皆相同：人與禁婆生下的混血半妖，有一雙極深邃的黑瞳和媲美緞子的黑長髮。道出「你是水上面來的」時的追懷，寫不出名字時隱約的無奈懊惱，聽見「張起靈」三字時嗓音裡暗藏的激動，翻找衣箱時那個被逗樂的笑，說著「不要怕我」時的認真和無奈，從殺死海猴子的狂暴狀態清醒後的痛苦逃躲，以及每一次肢體交纏後的溫柔愛撫……  
吳邪動了動嘴巴，沒發出任何聲響。目不轉睛地盯視筆劃清晰有力的刻字，視界漸漸模糊。  
不，我不同意。不管擁有如何可怕的力量，再怎樣的凶殘，張起靈確實不是一隻毫無人性的怪物。懷著各種各樣不擅於表達的感情，害怕孤獨，想要有誰陪伴在身邊，他跟人不是一樣的嗎？  
其實真的一樣……  
心酸儼然岸邊暴起的浪，猝不及防間，全身已被打得濕透。  
原地佇立片刻，待情緒重新平靜下來，才移動光圈，續往左側照。  
緊接著映入眼簾的，是一幅更令他震駭的畫面  
「這……怎麼會……」  
磚石表面縱橫交錯的數道可怖劃痕毀去了結局，揪動了心念。可惜來不及細思了，刷！一道挾著勁風的黑影已從高處躍下，落定身前。  
頸椎處傳來的劇痛吞噬意識前，以被破壞的刻字為背景，吳邪確實看見了一張半邊爬滿了墨色流雲火焰紋路的妖異臉孔，一雙寫滿憤怒與哀痛的黑眼睛。

 

Section 28

某些時刻，某些地點，向來無形體的空氣不僅可以生出重量，還能凝固如一塊萬年不融的冰，將其間的一切禁錮。  
恰如此刻，空氣全然不流動，儼然一整塊凝結的固體。整個空間充斥瀰漫著一股令人十分難受的氣息。不是惡臭，是過於長久的封閉所導致的，使人禁不住毛骨悚然的壓迫窒息感。  
就在如此的氛圍裡，吳邪清醒過來。  
睫毛輕輕地顫動幾下，棲於眼窩的眼皮緩緩挑開，目光迷濛恍惚，絲毫不見平時的明亮靈活。記憶似已崩裂成了無數帶稜角的碎片，伴隨一絲又一絲刀割般的痛，遲緩地在腦袋裡進行重組與回放：獨自前往石室，帶著威脅感的異樣寒氣，二十年前的往事，被破壞的刻字，突然出現的黑影，半邊爬滿猙獰紋路的面孔，因著背叛而憤怒哀痛的眼神，猛然探向脖頸的手……  
最後的畫面甫一浮現，癱軟無力的身軀便是一震，目中迷茫霎時退盡。  
我……我還活著？  
「嗚！」  
震動之後，整個人隨即低吟著蜷縮成一團，手掌捂住後脖子。  
好疼！  
所以，自己的確活著。  
為何沒死？無須思索，答案顯而易見。滿是墨黑雲火紋路的大掌捏住他的頸子並發力的當下，盛怒至極的下手者終究還是選擇了手下留情。  
回想著暈厥前對上的那雙眼睛所蘊含的強烈情緒，心口的抽疼瞬間蓋過肢體的痛楚。卻在下一秒，身子又微微一顫，意識到另一個問題。  
那麼，這是哪裡？  
原本的衣服沒了影蹤，除開偏低的氣溫，透過皮膚傳入的觸感還清晰地告訴了吳邪，後背和左邊肩膀正倚靠著兩面石壁。石磚質地冰冷略粗礪，既非熟悉的漢白玉磚，也非青岡石，更不會是金澄澄的黃漿磚。  
咬牙強忍後頸的不適，艱難地左右環顧，繼而仰頭。沒有光，一點也沒有。不管再怎樣用力地往任何方向盯視，黑暗包裹周身，伸手不見五指，不過就是個睜眼瞎子。  
難不成這裡是……  
內心冒出一個推測。剎那間，吸入體內的氣體變得比刀鋒更加尖銳，筆直地直插入肺。同一時間，一股起於腳底的涼意嗖嗖地循著脊椎衝入腦隨。  
他娘的，先別亂想啊你！  
強迫甩開恐怖的推想，收束心神，一併壓抑住出聲呼喊某個名字的衝動──事情都已經發展這樣了，難道還能再厚著臉皮哀求人家，或者為自己找藉口申辯鳴冤？  
以手掌一撐牆面，他顫抖著站起身來，開始如盲人一般向前摸索，尋找可供推斷現況的線索。  
第一步，腳掌踩過一片厚厚的塵埃。  
第二步，腳下的地板明顯未經細緻打磨，說是墓室，更似牢房。  
第三步，右腳腳心踩著一件物事。蹲下身，小心翼翼地撿起來一摸，小小的，圓圓的，是顆小石頭。  
捏著這顆石子，怦咚！心臟抽搐般蹦高。腦子一炸，隱隱約約聯想到了什麼。本就不高的體溫飛速地往下掉。  
不會的……先別慌，不會是那樣的……  
扛著暈眩感，二度站直身，繼續往前。  
第四步，扶著牆的左手突兀一頓。指尖觸及的牆面有一道不自然的凹陷，仔細地撫摸辨認，絕非石材本有的紋路，而是人為刻劃上去的一道短橫線，細細的，淺淺的。  
再難強加遏制，恐慌若瘋漲的潮水湧上，整條胳臂一下子抖得像是發起了羊角瘋。手掌攤平了貼住牆面，往上也往下摸。不出幾秒，全盲一樣的漆黑裡，更多相同的劃痕讓他摸了出來，一道接著一道，一列鄰著一列，數不清究竟有多少，而排列頗為齊整。很顯然，曾經有人在此處記錄著、計算著什麼。  
然後，慌亂得已近乎歇斯底里的摸索倏然中斷，彷彿有誰在旁邊按下了暫停鍵。  
再後，指腹劇顫著緩移，從眾多劃痕中讀出一則不同於其他的訊息，短短的六個字：一九八一，一月。  
層層堆砌的沉靜驀然開裂，爆出一聲撕心裂肺的哀嚎。  
一顆小石子、無以數計的記號、標示了年月的六個字，心頭堆積的絕望和恐懼，一瞬決堤。  
吳邪兩腿一軟，重重跪坐在地，痛哭失聲。所有的疼痛，所有的想法，所有的希望，所有的心計，所有為了重返自由而鼓起的勇氣、付出的努力、忽視的情感，所有的心痛心酸愧疚悸動甚至是那些自己都還弄不清楚的混沌情緒，全於這一刻喪失了意義。徒然化作湧出眼眶的淚，滾燙又冰涼。  
他想，他知道，黑暗裡，確實看見了等在前方的那條路。

吳邪所不知道的是，有一雙眼睛，一直一直地在另一個角落中，默然而專注地凝視他。  
更加不會知道的是，當淚水洶湧地滑過他的臉頰，於地板上繪出一朵朵沾滿塵埃的水花，也有一串晶瑩剔透的水珠，悄無聲息地墜毀在不遠處的地面。


End file.
